Shameless
by S.E.Campbell
Summary: This is a short, observation type piece showing what goes on inside the head of The Cloaked Schemer, and how he view his 'companions'. It recounts the way of how the foursome came to be. ZexionAxelRoxasDemyx


Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own _Kingdom Hearts_, nor the lyrics to the several _Panic! At The Disco_ songs that I used. They are only for entertainment purposes and I am **NOT** making any profit from it.

Shameless

Foursome One-Shot, Introspective

Plot: Zexion contemplates his companions

"_Oh, he's slightly clever to a certain extent"_

Zexion did not lounge about.

He did not wander aimlessly, he did not slack off, and one thing he most certainly never did was display such…attention so _shamelessly_.

He stared at the three of them with utter contempt. Axel, Demyx, and Roxas…the closest thing Zexion would ever have to companions…were currently seated on a mound of cushions that took up a corner of Demyx's room. Well, perhaps seated was not the best term for it, for Axel was in between Demyx and Roxas, the former to his left and the latter to his right. Yet, they were not just sitting, oh no, they were both practically _crawling_ on him.

Zexion turned away in a huff, crossing his arms in an annoyed fashion. He honestly couldn't remember why he bothered with them anymore, but while contemplating this…he began to think.

"_I've never been so surreptitious, so of course you'll be distracted when I spike the punch."_

He would start with Axel, being that it was the sly pyromaniac who had gotten him involved in this whole situation to begin with. Zexion supposed it was partly his own fault for listening to the red-head spiel on "how fun it might be to experiment".

Damn him for saying that word, experiment, it always peaked Zexion's interest.

Of course, Zexion did the most uneducated thing he had ever thought of, and accepted the offer with a curt nod.

What he had not expected was the harsh, bruising kiss Axel gave him mid-nod. It was one of those kisses that came from someone who demanded attention constantly. Always wanting to be the center of attention; this defined Axel most assuredly. Zexion, no matter how dominant he thought he was, would always relent to Axel's command. Though getting him to admit this aloud would never happen.

"_That's when you stu-stu-stutter something profound"_

Zexion shook his head to clear it, moving his gaze to Demyx.

The sitar-player, he must admit, was his favored among them. Something about the child-like innocence that seemed to exude off of him was a welcome change from the stoic, or sometimes overly obsessed, members of Organization XIII.

Plus, Zexion liked his scent.

He smelled of rain. No, better than that, for it rained all the time in the World That Never Was. He smelled of the sea. Crisp, clean…oh yes, Zexion liked it very much.

Zexion had been the one to initiate kisses with Demyx. With Demyx he had complete dominance, not like Axel. Dominance that was always welcomed by the musician…who never once questioned it when Zexion would come into his room at night and crave his companionship.

"_I hope you didn't expect you'd get all the attention. Now let's not get selfish"_

Zexion nearly shivered at the memory, and finally focused attention on Roxas, the youngest of them all.

It was no secret that Axel favored Roxas. They were together before the experiment started.

However, what surprised Zexion was how jealous Roxas could become at a moment's notice. It was several weeks ago, but it would forever be noted in his mind. Marluxia had passed by while he was out walking with Roxas…Marluxia had apparently done something behind his back that had Roxas sputtering in fury. Screaming about how Marluxia did not have permission to make such a suggestive gesture towards Zexion.

The boy was usually so calm…so apathetic…this outburst of emotion had both confused and intrigued him.

It intrigued him so much more when Roxas insisted he stay with him for the night. And most of the next morning…but that was something else entirely.

"_What a wonderful caricature of intimacy"_

They were still all situated on the cushions, although now they all were staring at him with equally lustful gazes.

It was then Zexion knew what he was to each of them.

Axel's chance at command.

Demyx's excuse for submission.

Roxas' outlet for egocentricity.

With a heavy sigh, he accepted his roles with dignity. Striding over into the three pairs of awaiting arms…

Becoming shameless.


End file.
